1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a recycling system and method thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of implementing an incentive-based recycling system which rewards clients for recycling recyclable goods via financial or other incentives.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recycling industry has become more and more active over the course of time, each year being more active than the last. Fueled by rising energy costs and diminishing supplies of natural resources, a great deal of time, money, and research has been put into the study of recycling processes, techniques, and methods. However, in order to install and conduct these recycling operations, the companies or individuals conducting these operations rely on a constant inflow of recyclable materials from environment-conscious consumers.
Currently, in the United States, a great deal of money is spent in setting up programs and facilities which attempt to encourage consumers to recycle recyclable material. However, these programs and facilities utilize simple persuasive techniques in order to convince consumers to recycle; that is, the programs fail to provide consumers with incentive to properly recycle recyclable materials. As such, much recyclable material, some of which is difficult or impossible to regenerate, such as aluminum, glass, and polymeric material, is being dumped into landfills, costing taxpayer money and the opportunity cost of saving energy by recycling.
Therefore, there is a need for a system of implementing an incentive-based recycling system.